


Secrets

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Secrets

Y/N looks down at her feet, it may have been Angel that ended the relationship, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t thinking the same. “I-I,” She clears her throat, more nervous than she’s ever been. “I tried to move one, but I couldn’t. Angel, I miss you.”

Angel smiles at her, “I’ve missed you too.”

She looks up at him, disbelief clear on her face.

He laughs, “You’re unforgettable, Y/N. I’ve never met someone who has taken over everything in my brain. I can look at anything and it will remind me of you.” He takes a step forward, hands going to her face, cupping her cheeks. “I want to try us again and this time, no secrets.”

She smiles at him, wrapping her fingers around his wrists, “No secrets.”


End file.
